One common type of fastener employs a stud with a spiral cam slot and a receptacle with a cam follower for engaging the spiral cam slot. A spring is provided to permit the cam follower to follow the cam slot along the surface of the stud and in turn to provide a locking force for two members when the stud is coupled with one of the members and the receptacle is coupled with the other. With fasteners of this type, it is common to couple the stud with the one member to be fastened and to mount the receptacle on the other member to be fastened in some conventional fashion such as by rivets or screws. In this manner when the stud and receptacle are coupled the two members engaged therewith will be held together by coupled fasteners.
Naturally, mounting of the receptacle on the one member in position to receive the stud can be a time consuming and costly procedure. This is particularly true when one is dealing with environments where a large number of fasteners are being employed. Installation time and other cost factors become important. Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved fastener receptacle which can be easily and quickly coupled with one of the members.
Throughout the years various types of slip-on receptacles have been developed which are designed so that the receptacle can be attached to a member to be fastened quickly and efficiently and without the necessity of additional fastener elements. Examples of this appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,033; 3,454,071, 2,101,287, 2,230,355; 2,378,257; 3,088,560; 3,123,880; 3,755,860; and French Pat. No. 2,249,572.
The variety of different types of receptacles to accomodate different structural difficulties are readily apparent. A more versatile, improved and inexpensive slip-on receptacle is clearly always in demand and particularly one which solves existing structural expediencies with regard to the types of members being fastened.